


The Gamer and The Theorist

by Mini_Dadd



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Markiplier&friends
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More characters to come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, lots of fluff, lots of sadpat, mat can't get mark off his mind, there be some funni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Dadd/pseuds/Mini_Dadd
Summary: Mark and Matthew had been talking a lot more these past few months, ever after helping him on some theories. Every morning to when they wake up, so when they'd go to bed, just texting and Skype calls, well that is unless either of them had to work, but other than that they enjoyed talking to one another. Skype sleepovers on their days off were the best, they'd talk all night long and pass out at midnight.Mark never understood why Matthew liked to talk to him so much, but he always enjoyed to talk to the interesting man.Though, there's a reason for everything...





	1. Good Morning Sunshine

\--MARK'S POV--

The day started like any other, my phone went off to the sound of my phone ringing, it was Matthew's ringtone, it was his channels theme, damn I loved that theme. I snatched my phone off the nightstand and answered the call with a small yawn.

"Good Morning sunshine", I answered, also the nickname 'Sunshine' something I started calling him that last week after an inside joke we had, it just stuck and I guess he doesn't mind it much since he never says for me to stop or seems uncomfortable.

 

\--MATTHEW'S POV--

Every time Mark talks, every time Mark calls me one of those pet names, it makes the butterflies in my stomach go crazy, his morning voice is so beautiful, I can't get enough of him, he makes me happy, every time we talk, I smile, I don't feel lonely. Mark's been here for me ever since Steph left me, ever since the depression hit right afterward, he didn't know what happened, but he doesn't need to know, all he needs to do is be here with me.

I let out a small chuckle from the name, "Morning Markimoo, how are you doing this fine morning?" I asked him, petting catpat with a small, sorta calm, love-struck smile. "I'm doing pretty good, what about you?" Mark asked me, "I'm doing alright" I replied, it was sorta truthful, I'm doing good now that he's here for me to talk to, earlier I felt so down, sad, depressed, Steph still haunting my thoughts, but Mark's here now to talk.

"That's good to here, so got any plans today?" Mark asked I could hear the padding of feet in the background, must be Chica walking around him. "No not yet, maybe work on a script for my next theory" I said with a small shrug, "Sweet, I'm probably taking Chica out for a bit then look for a new game to play for today's video" Mark said with a slight yawn, he must have just woken up.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, he probably knew though cause I haven't said anything and that I do this a lot, "You know I can't see you nodding dummy" Mark said with a small chuckle, "Oh, right" I said with a slightly nervous chuckle, I'm so dumb for a guy who does all these crazy theories.

"Anyways Alright, well I can let you go if you want, sounds like you just woke up, also sorry if I did wake you up" I said with a slight guilt if I did, I would feel so bad if I really did wake him up, "It's cool man, I kept hitting snooze on my alarm so I needed that extra wake up alarm" Mark said, another hefty chuckle coming out, oh gosh, "Oh, well, I'm happy to get yah up" I said, man he really enjoys my calls like that, ugh why is he like so fucking smooth with everything he says.

"But, I'll talk to you later Matpat, maybe we can chat over Skype tonight if you're not too busy" Mark suggested, now I gotta try and keep my cool, "Yeah, man, sure, I won't be busy at all, maybe we can call like around 7 or 8?" I asked him "Make it 7:30, so be ready by then" wow, it sounds like he's taking me on a date, I wish he was, "Alright, I'll be ready," I said happily, all the joy in my voice drowning the sadness.

"Good, now I'll talk to you later Matthew" Mark said, about to bring the call to an end, which made me sad, but at least we'll be able to talk later tonight, "Yeah, talk to you later Markimoo" I said, trying hard to sound happy, "Bah-bye, Sunshine" then the call ended, leaving me a blushing mess...

why IS HE SmOotHER THeN BUtter.  



	2. mid-day heart aches

\--MATTHEW'S POV--

After 3 hours of round-the-clock scrip writing, I realized that my theory was wrong. I missed some elements that are crucial. I fucked up big time on this, god fucking damn it if I wasn't already extraordinarily irritated with myself, I am now. I groaned and erased the complete script, now needing to rework my theory and rewrite the script, ugh, I suppose I'm pulling another all nighter. Glimpsing at the time it was 4:37, perhaps I should go get some food or something, possibly tea will soothe me...and some pizza bagels.

I sealed my laptop gently with a small sigh placing it off over to the side, then moving Cat-pat off of me and getting up, stretching a tad considering that I hadn't gotten up for the past 3ish hours. I strolled to my tidy kitchen, it hasn't been utilized for any actual cooking that, well, Steph and I would attempt, it pained to be in here. I remember all the pleasant times we had, I missed her, although she hurt me. I sighed, wiping a few stray tears before going to grab the teakettle, before going to the freezer to receive the pizza bagel. Anyone who was to see this would believe I'm such a pitiful man, which I am, so makes sense.

I unboxed the pizza bagels and tossed them inside the microwave before filling the teakettle with water letting it boil, and now all I need to do is wait...

I leaned against the counter with a small yawn, man I need more rest, possibly I can take a quick nap, hmmm yeah after this I will. I can't wait to talk with Mark shortly, I wonder what he's up to, probably recording some videos, I heard Bob and Wade were gonna be over this weekend so he'll probably be gone shopping sometime this weekend, huh, maybe I can go out and help him, I'd love to meet up with him, It's been some time since I saw him in person.

Man, I really need to meet up with him, I really wanna see him up close again, be able to hug him, well that might get me all flustered being around him, he's really charming and he even makes me blush just by text, oh I don't even know how I do it over Skype calls, not stutter to much or freak out over his smile, ugh why can't I get him off my mind.

After the thought, the tea kettle started to whistle and the microwave was done with my food, I killed the heat on the stove and went on to the cabinet, grabbing out a cup, then going to get a tea-bag, putting that in the cup before pouring the boiling water into the cup. After that, I pulled out the pizza bagels with a small smile, the fat-pat in mean coming out to the smell of microwaved mini pizza's. I set the plate on the counter then went back to my tea, adding sugar and siring it while humming to myself the intro to my show, it was catchy so I would hum it without knowing sometimes.

After, I added my sugar to my tea, I took the cup and plate back into the living room, setting them both on the coffee table and turning on my Smart TV, going to youtube and putting on the latest episode of Marks, enjoying watching his videos, plus, Its multitasking cause I can look for theories to cover in his gameplay, as well as being able to watch and laugh for sometime.

Mark can't get even more perfect, beautiful voice, amazing charm, sexy as hell, it made my heart hurt and ache whenever I think of him, how I'll probably never have him for my own, at least I have him as a friend.

It sorta hurt to think about that, but, I'm thankful to still have him.


	3. A small chat turns into a Skype sleep over, whoops

\--MATTHEW'S POV--

_His arms wrapped around me in a snug embrace, the warmth of his body keeping me warm as he held me close, I heard his heartbeat in my ear, I never wanted this to end, I never wanted to leave his side._

_I felt a shift, and I glanced up, who else would I see other than the one and only Markiplier, he kept me in his muscular arms, making me feel cherished._

_"Matthew" He started, gazing down at me with his chocolaty eyes, "You gotta wake up," he stated, sadness showing in his eyes._

_"What?" I questioned him, my tone soft as a whisper._

_"You have to wake up Matthew_ _"_

__  
... __  


_..._

_..._

_and suddenly I was woken up...  
_

_..._

My phone alarm blared in my ear like a negative ASMR that force me out of a soothing slumber. I groaned, my mind immediately forgetting the dream, it always did that, "Fuck" I sighed, I hated forgetting my good dreams. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and shut off the alarm just before looking at the time, 7:07, just 23 minutes till I have to talk with Mark and OhMyGodIProbablyLookLikeShit.  


I immediately got up off the couch and ran to my bedroom. Grabbing some comfy clothes before I ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower water, and slipping out of my clothes as quick as I could, then getting into the shower. Quickly washing myself off any nastiness before hopping out, grabbing a towel off the counter and wrapping it around my waist. then going for another towel to dye my soaked hair. I checked my phone to see the time, 7:18, I still had time.

I dried my hair and combed it in place and made it looked decent, I threw on my green hoodie and them some black sweatpants, there, nice and comfy for the Skype call, and my all-nighter.

I grabbed my phone off the bathroom counter and checked the time once more, 7:24. I walked to my desk and sighed, starting up my desktop, a.k.a my personal computer that I used sometimes. I let it start up and it automatically loaded up Skype.

_I clicked on Mark's profile with a bright smile, oh boy I can't wait to talk with him, it's gonna be great._

_  
'Hello Markimoo, you ready for our Skype call?'_

**'Totally, lemme throw a shirt on real quick and I'll call you'**

Is it bad that part of me wanted to tell him to keep his shirt off?

  
_'Okay, I'll be here'_

Okay, wow, what the hell mind. I get I like him but damn...though he does look pretty good, hell I have the calendar that he made and I stare at it for hours on end sometimes...I'm not creepy.

Soon I heard the Skype ringtone going off and quickly answered, maybe a bit too quick, hhh what if-

"Hey, MatPat" Mark voice disrupted my thoughts, that cheery voice making my smile as my heart beat at a fast pace, getting stuck with the feeling of love like it always did whenever I thought about the man.

"Hey Mark, how has your day been?" I asked him, joy lingering my voice, so happy to finally get to see him and talk to him, I've been waiting all day.  


\--MARK'S POV--

"I've been doing alright, got a lot of recording done today so I don't gotta worry too much about that when Bob and Wade get here." I answered while looking at Mat through the screen, he always seemed so happy to talk with me. 

"How about you?" I asked back, interested in what the theorist has been doing.

  
"Oh well, It's been fairly nice, except for the fact I totally messed up my theory and now have to rework it all, so that's gonna make me really busy, I may have to pull an all-nighter." He sighed that happiness that shined in his eyes, fading a bit.

"Well, do you want some help with it, I happy to help you out a bit, I mean, I'm no smart minded theorist like you, but I can still help out if you need me to" I stated, not minding staying up to help him.

"Oh no, no it's fine, I don't wanna keep you up too much c-cause you have things to do," he said while stuttering over his words, I kinda found that a bit cute.

"It's okay Matthew, I don't mind staying up with you, plus, I bet we'll get it done faster together" I stated with confidence, Matthew sighed in fall, "Fine, but don't force yourself to stay awake for too long."

****__  
And so, the mere Skype call became a Skype sleepover...whoops  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it,
> 
> see yah in the next chapter lads


	4. Wait...What did he say?

\--MATTHEW'S POV--  
After about an hour of my explaining on the FNAF Theory that I so badly fucked up and then pointing out what I had missed and how I need to now make sure everything is right. Mark surprisingly not seeming bored from it all, wow I thought Mark would have passed out by now. "So anyways this is where you come in, I sorta need you to like, go through the cutscenes and such throughout the game, while I piece it all together to make sure I'm right" Mark nodded and agreed to my request, "Alright, lemme load up fnaf 4 and we can get started" Mark said with a small smile, seeming very happy to help me. I nodded and pulled up my scripted and starting to work on the format as I watched my other monitor to see what Mark was doing, he had started replaying fnaf 4 so he could go through all the cutscenes again and play them through to look for. I looked back over at my script, trying to keep focused on that until mark got through the first night, and to the cut scenes, I started to type away on the keyboard, writing out everything I wanted, rereading and making sure it was all making sense to me. 

Soon Mark had finished the first night and gotten to the cut scene, thats when I finished my sentence and looked over at what he was doing, "Alright, what do you need me to do bud?" Mark asked me, alright, make sure you interact with everything in the room, so go around, seeing if theres anything I missed that you can interact with.

 

A few hours passed and I was half asleep, but some how Mark managed to keep awake, probably cause he was playing horror games and was on edge.

 

Now I can't remember much, but all I know is at one point I was falling asleep on my desk, and all I remembered was Mark saying like , "Good night beautiful"

...

...

...

w a i t...what did he say?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhhh im sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer, just school work is kicking my butt and stuff, but any how hope you enjoyed.
> 
> See yah in the next chapter lads.


End file.
